Just Another Reality Show Wiki (JARS)
Just Another Reality Show (also shortened JARS) is a reality television show/web series created by Kyle Lazorko, Jordan Tullis, Rishi Dutt and Taara Advani. Season 1 was held at Belmont Plateau during June 2012 and, it is and was hosted by Kyle Lazorko. The season will air on Youtube in September of 2012. The season will feature the 12 teenage contestants Andrew Tran, Claudia Detre, Caleb Haas, Clay Fairbanks, Elijah Tatgenhorst, Jarred Turner, Jeremy Rolon, Julia Struzyna, Lucas Haas, Michaela Reitiano, Pranav Nandan and Sophie Trotto competing against each other in challenges for a grand prize of cash money. A second season is currently in its early pre-production stages. Synopsis The show follows 12 ordinary teenage contestants from Germantown Friends School and Haverford High School battling for a grand cash prize provided by the host of the show, Kyle Lazorko. The contestants are put onto teams and forced to compete against each other in challenges. The losing team of the challenge has to go to the Elimination Station and vote a teamate out. Many twists will be added along the way to challenge our contestants. The last contestant standing wins. Challenges The list of challenges encounterd throughout Just Another Reality Show Season 1. Teams The teams for JARS Season 1 are Team Honey Badgers and Team Cunning Koalas. Trailers and Videos All the trailers and videos, along with episode clips can be found here Videos Elimination Chart S1 Each season has an elimination chart. Go to the Elimination Chart for Season 1. (Under Construction) Contestants Alterations & Pre-Makes The concept revolving around JARS came to Kyle in late August of 2011. During the time between then and now Just Another Reality Show went through multiple alterations and changes, resulting in its final product today. Before it was called Just Another Reality Show the series was originally going to be called Us Teenagers, with a different concept not revolving around challenges or teams for a grand prize. With the help of Rishi Dutt, who was the second member added to the JARS crew and Taara, who was the third, the name and concept changed to Just Another Reality Show. There were also several concepts afterwards that changed, within the competition. There was a point where in the competition the teams were merged and then made again but that idea was dropped quickly. There was also the concept of bringing in other players from outside GFS (Germantown Friends School), this idea was dropped and reconsidered multiple times. As of March 5th, 2012, the concept of auditions for being a contestant was still in effect, and was subject to no changes in the near future. As of March 16th 2012, auditions were announced to be held on the 19th of March 2012. As of March 30th 2012 the concept of sending audition tapes was scrapped due to difficulties, and the process of signing up with certain credentials emerged. On April 27th, the potential 40 contestants that signed up were decided. On May 1st the 16 contestants were chosen but as of May 9th a majority of the contestants dropped and had to be replaced. As of May 26th more than half of the contestants have either been replaced, altered or changed in some fashion. On June 8th there were enough drops for the contestant figure to stay at 14 contestants. This is a final arrangement due to the fact that not enough people could compete to make 2 teams of 8 and have an equal gender balance. However, on June 15th, the first day of the competition, 2 signed up contestants did not show and the final contestant number was 12. Following Seasons Just Another Reality Show: Season 1 is currently the only season of the, hopefully sucessful, JARS franchise. On July 31st it was revealed on the JARS blog that a second season was currently in its early pre-production stages. Unlike season 1, season 2 will have a name to go along with the show name, Just Another Reality Show. Similar to those of the Survivor, Total Drama and Big Brother franchises. Kyle also states that there could be the possibilty of season 1 contestants returning to compete. Although this could just be a plot to get viewers hyped up. Trivia: Did You Know? *JARS was originally going to be called 'Us Teenagers' with a different concept and fewer contestants. *Just Another Reality Show can be shortened as JARS. *Just Another Reality Show is in line for its first season's debut in July/August 2012 and there is talk of a second season in 2013. **JARS Season 1 was planned to have a total of 23 episodes and to stretch into 7 months. ***Although now it is planned to have only 16 episodes over a course of 3 months. **JARS S1 was to start in early August and end early February. ***Now it is to start in late August/Early September and end in Early November. *This is the first season to have 16 contestants. **This is also the first season to hold audition tapes to determine the contestants. **This is also the first season to have scrapped the auditioning process and replaced it with a different method of choosing. **This is also the first season to not follow any of the original plans as it did not revolve around finding contestants via audition tapes nor are there 16 contestants. **This is the first season in which the number dropped to 12 contestants, where the gender balance was skewed. *This season is confirmed to have 8 male contestants and 8 female contestants. **This is also the first season to drop down to 8 males and 4 females when the competition started. *As of March 5th, 2012 there has been talk of up to 10 seasons for JARS. *JARS Season 1 has 40 people signed up for it. **23 of which were male. **17 of which were female. *Out of the 40 contestants that signed up to compete in JARS S1 only Andrew Tran, Claudia Detre, Clay Fairbanks, Elijah Tatgenhorst, Jarred Turner, Jeremy Rolón, Julia Struzyna, Michaela Reitano, Pranav Nandan and Sophie Trotto got accepted. **Caleb and Lucas Haas were last minute additions to the competition. ***The other 24 who did not get accepted to compete or turned down the opprotunity to compete were Ameena McKnight, Andrew Aldridge, Andrew Wilson, Brad Sachs, Courtney Wilson, David Lee, Dorit Cohen, Eliana Chalphin, Emily Abbott, Hakim Gillard, Hannah Goldberg, Hoshea Hart, Imani Ross, Jack Guida, Jaime Clauson-Wolf, Jane Kye, Jasmine Luffy, Joanna Booth, Jonathan Bailey, Joshua Valentine, Myles Wyche, Neil Singh, Rachel Palmer, Ray Leon, Sami Aziz, Sam Slavitt, Satya Butler and Sonali Singh. ***Alexandra Jones and Myles Wyche were both originally planned to compete but did not show up during the days of the competition. ***Despite the large number of people who did not get in, the denied people will be at the top of the list during upcoming seasons if they wish to sign up again. *The people who declined the offer to compete were Courtney Wilson, Dorit Cohen, Hoshea Hart, Imani Ross, Joanna Booth, Joseph Newmann, Jonathan Bailey, Joshua Valentine, Rachel Palmer, Sonali Singh and Uriah West **Four out of these eleven were male while the other seven were female. Pictures JARS Promo Pic 3.jpg Just Another Reality Show Logo 1.gif JARS Promo Pic.gif JARS Pic.gif JARS Promo Pic 4 v2.jpg|JARS Promo Pic 4 There shall be more pictures coming soon...